


Naughty Nurse

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Gags, Kinktober 2018, Large Insertion, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Medical Kink, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: When Prompto loses a bet and has to wear a slutty nurse costume around, the other three can't help but want to play doctor.





	Naughty Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> no beta 
> 
> kinktober day 2: medical play

Prompto shivers a little, hugging himself. The place they rented for the night is a little chilly, though he's probably the only one who feels it. That's what happens when you get too big of an ego and lose a bet, you end up in a sexy nurse uniform. The white dress is hugging his chest and sides, while the skirt barely comes over his ass, revealing the ruffled red panties and garters that came with the costume. He refused the hat, but agreed to put on the thigh high socks as long as he got to wear his boots. As sucky as it is to run around in this costume, he knows that he agreed to do it, but the heels were too much. 

He was pretty okay with walking around town like that, actually enjoying the lingering stares he got from a lot of people, but in here he wishes he could cover up. Ignis hadn't explained why they were staying at a place that looked like an old hospital, just cited that it would help with the fantasy, whatever that's supposed to mean. Prompto walks closer to Noctis as they step into a long hallway. It's creepy and dark and Prompto is getting a little freaked out by the whole thing. 

Noctis gently sets his hand on Prompto's back and kisses the side of his neck. “It's okay. You're not in any danger, and the place isn't haunted. We cleared the area before we came here. We'd never risk your health for a fantasy, baby,” he reassures gently, moving his arm to be around his shoulders. He notices that Prompto seems to be cold, and wraps his jacket around him with a slight smile. Noctis pauses outside a door, then hands over the heels with a small smile. “Please? It'll only be for a bit, and you wont be walking around in them. Leave the jacket before you come in. You're not going to need it any ways.” 

Noctis slips into the room, leaving Prompto alone in the dark, chilly hallway. He sighs softly and drops the jacket to the ground before he changes the shoes. He's not scared but he is pretty unnerved. It feels like something is watching him, though he knows that can't be possible. He looks around, then spots a video camera pointed directly at him. “Oh,” he mumbles, then blushes. They're recording this. Some how, that turns him on, and he can feel his dick pressing against the tight, lacy panties. He gasps softly at the feeling, cheeks flooding with a blush. Slowly, he reaches out and opens the door. 

Seeing his boyfriends all dressed as doctors, he finds, really does it for him. He's completely hard in the panties, but it's trapped in the fabric. “Holy fuck,” he mumbles, staring especially at the way Gladio's muscles stretch the sleeves of his scrubs. “So we're doing like a whole thing with this?” he asks, looking around the room. It's much warmer in here, and the lighting is better. There's two different examination tables and a collection of instruments and sex toys on one of the counters. 

Gladio laughs first, then nods. “You know your safe word, and we couldn't help ourselves when we realized you'd actually dress up for us. Ready to be a naughty nurse?” he asks, smiling softly in amusement. Prompto really does look good in dresses, short skirts showing off those long legs and panties cupping his perfect ass. He almost wishes he could see him dress like this more often, but at the same time he adores the way his skinny jeans cling to him. “Let us know when you're comfortable and we'll start the scene.” 

Prompto blushes more at the thought then nods. “Safe word is chocobo, yeah.” He shifts a little, suddenly aware of just how small the skirt is with the way their eyes are roving over his legs. Maybe the heels feed into the fantasy more than he realized before, he thinks. “I'm ready whenever you guys are. Should I step back out and come back in?” he asks, humming in thought. “Make it like a bad porno, pretend I'm here to ask a question or something?” He grins at the thought. 

Noctis laughs and rolls his eyes. “You're such a nerd,” he responds, coming forward to kiss him softly, knowing that once they start he's not going to get any proper kisses. He slides his fingers up the back of Prompto's thigh, settling on his ass as they kiss. “Alright, naughty nurse, get your ass back out there so I can pound it sooner,” he says with a small smirk. He loves the blush it gets, it's always so easy to tease him to red cheeks. 

Prompto steps back into the hallway, closing the door behind him, then takes a deep breath. He isn't sure what to expect out of a scene like this, he's never done it before. He turns around and steps back into the room, locking eyes with Ignis first. “You wanted to see me, Dr. Scientia?” he asks tentatively. For the time, he pretends the other two aren't there. Ignis usually leads these things, unless Noctis is having a power trip. 

Ignis nods, looking over Prompto's body breifly before looking back up to his face. “Yes, it seems it's time for your physical, Nurse Argentum. Fortunately, I have the great pleasure of preforming it this year. I asked Dr. Caelum and Dr. Amicitia to join me, as I've heard you have quite the...track record with the other doctors, and they were curious.” He smirks softly, then steps forward, hand on Prompto's back to pull him flush against his body. “You wouldn't deny us what you've given to all those others, would you?” he asks, caressing a few locks of hair that frame his face. 

Prompto shakes his head, blushing. “Of c-course not, Dr. Scientia. How would you like me? Do we need me to undress?” He knows the answer will be no, but he figures he should ask either way. 

Ignis shakes his head, pushing him toward the examination table with stirrups. “The physical doesn't require a naked specimen, and it would be such a waste of your frilly little panties, don't you think?” he asks, snapping the elastic of the leg hole against his ass. Prompto makes a surprised little noise at the feeling. It stings, and he rubs the spot softly, riding the skirt up more. He sits on the table, letting Noctis put his legs into the stirrups and strap them in. The cool air going under his skirt draws a shiver from him, but he quickly adjusts. 

Gladio steps beside him, kissing him deeply as another set of hands grab his own and tie them together, hooking them above his head. He pulls back and looks down at Ignis between his legs. He doesn't get to see him for very long, as Noctis pulls him into a kiss, much rougher. His fingers press against his jaw, pushing his lips apart for their tongues to meet. He almost moans into Noctis' mouth, but the sound is lost. 

He tenses up at the feeling of cool metal against his entrance, but he can't tug back to see what it is. Ignis' hand steadies one of his thighs, but doesn't help him relax. “You'll feel a cool feeling, but it should warm up quickly. You must relax, nurse, I would hate to hurt you.” His voice helps ease the tension, as does hands rubbing over his chest and legs. Quiet coos in his ear from Gladio finally have him loosening up for the instrument to press inside. 

It's a little painful, but only serves to heighten the pleasure he feels. He groans into Noctis' mouth, wondering when the unforgiving metal will stop moving deeper. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, it's inside of him. He's almost certain a real speculum isn't like this, but he wouldn't know. He finally yanks away from Noctis' bruising fingers when it starts to open inside him. It's such a weird feeling. 

Ignis looks up at him, smirking, before looking down once more. “I heard from some of the other doctors that you're a real slut once your ass has been stretched out. Is that true, Argentum? Do you like being spread wide, unable to clench shut any more?” He's careful to go slow, knowing that Prompto has never done anything like this before. It's a lot, he read, for a first time, but it's so beautiful to watch him opening up. 

Prompto groans at his words, shifting in the straps. “If you heard it, it must be true,” he retorts, not watching his tone. Or maybe he was, and intentionally did it to get a punishment. He groans loudly, toes curling, as the speculum opens another setting, though much faster than before. The pressure is amazing, but it feels weird to be open and display like this. He leans his head back, dewy eyes staring up at the ceiling. 

“Want to try that again,” Ignis asks, voice rough. “When you have the same level of education as us, you may speak to us as equals, but until then you will keep your place.” He punctuates the last three words with another twist of the instrument. 

Prompto groans at the feeling, feeling his legs start to tremble. It feels incredibly weird, but not bad. “Apologies, Dr. Scientia,” he whispers, eyes squeezing shut. His neglected cock is dripping onto his stomach, staining the front of the dress with a little wet spot. When it stops getting wider, he finally feels like he can breath properly, then opens his eyes to look down at Ignis once more. The other two practically disappear at this point, his focus on the Ignis and the way he looks with his hands between his thighs. He feels fingers brush against his insides, noting that they feel like latex. 

“Fuck,” he whimpers, trying to clench down but finding himself unable to. Yes, he decides, he loves that very much. Prompto's cock leaks more, leaving a bigger wet stain. He shivers a little as the other two walk to the end to stare at him, no inside him, he realizes. The look on Noctis' face, makes him moan. “I want to see,” he whispers, without really thinking. Ignis looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“I suppose I can forgive you talking out of turn in this instance,” he says, grabbing the mirror nearby. He positions it until Prompto can see what they're looking at, snorting a little when the wet patch suddenly gets even bigger. 

“What a little slut, about to come in his pants just because we're looking at his stretched pussy,” Gladio says, pulling on a glove. He makes the cuff snap against his wrist, then slides two fingers into him, feeling the areas the metal doesn't completely cover, loving how stretched out his hole is. “What a filthy little slut, are we even going to be able fuck his ass and feel anything?” he asks Ignis, looking down at him. 

The way they talk about him like an object pulls another moan from Prompto's lips. He tries again to close his hole, but the metal doesn't yield. It makes him feel even more thoroughly stretched out.

“It won't be a problem at all, Amicitia. We'll fuck him two at a time, and if that doesn't help, then I brought a pocket pussy to push inside him, that would make him tight for you and wreck his pussy even more.” He stands up and looks over the tray of instruments once more. “Let's see. Should we milk him like the bitch he is, or make him wait to come?” 

Noctis hums in thought, bunching the skirt up around his hips. “He's ruining his uniform, anything to plug him up?” he asks, pulling down the band on the underwear. When his cock is finally exposed to the cool air of the room, it pulls a shudder from him. Prompto looks over to Ignis, wondering if he does actually have something. Almost everything they're using today is the first time for him, but he knows Ignis researched it extensively to keep them all safe. 

“Yes, here.” Ignis hands over a steel rod with a ball on the end. It's thin and long, and so incredibly intimidating. Noctis pulls on gloves, then grabs the lube and pours it over the length of the rod and the tip of his dick, eyes flicking up to meet Prompto's. He knows how to put one in, has practised on himself and Ignis to make sure he wouldn't hurt Prompto when they finally got this far.

Slowly, he pushes the end into him. He gently rubs Prompto's dick to help ease it in, then grabs the other piece to hold it in. Watching Prompto take it had been a religious experience, the way his head feel back and his lips parted. If he weren't wearing shoes, he's certain he'd have seen his toes curling the way that they do when Prompto is about to come. It's beautiful, he thinks, then lets go of him and puts the underwear back on with a small smirk. 

Prompto whines loudly at the loss of orgasm, eyes peeking open to look at them. They're all staring down at him again, hard in their scrubs. It's such a hot sight, he wishes very briefly that he could snap a photo, but the moment ends as Ignis slowly collapses the speculum and his mind blanks at the feeling. He watches Ignis pulling it out, looking up at a touch on his cheek. Noctis presses the gag between his lips, smirking. 

“Can have you screaming loud enough to get the rest of the hospital here,” he whispers, tipping his head up. Noctis' thumb is so incredibly soft on his lower lip, and that's what he focuses on as he's emptied. He doesn't like being empty. Clenching his ass even now is difficult, as his muscles were stretched so much to accommodate the speculum. Another set of hands on the back of his head fasten the gag, pulling it so tightly it almost cuts into the skin of his cheeks. He whines at the feeling, and it's instantly loosened enough to no longer be painful. His arms are pulled off the hook and his legs released from the stirrups. 

His shoulders hurt from holding that position for so long, but he's not lingering on that, not for long. Prompto's lifted off the table and held against Gladio's chest, legs spread wide to expose him to the other two. He can feel Gladio's erection pushing against his ass, and it only serves to make him more desperate. He wishes he could beg, but the gag prevents all but his pathetic whimpers to come out. 

Gladio's cock is pulled out as he holds him up with one arm, practically folding Prompto in half, knees pressed against his chest. He closes his eyes, just wanting to experience this. He can still feel the hard steel inside him, cool and stopping him from coming, and it's almost painful, but he ignores it for now. He knows Ignis must have something in mind for him. 

Gladio slowly presses the head into him, surprised at how little resistance he feels, then slams the rest of the way in. It's almost concerning, the scream that tears from Prompto, but he doesn't use the non verbal safe word, so he doesn't wait for him. He starts a brutal pace, fucking Prompto's loose ass with a soft grunt into his ear. “His pussy is so loose, feels like I'm taking someone's sloppy seconds,” he growls, fingers digging into his thigh. He reaches up with his free hand, closing it around Prompto's throat. He cuts off the flow of oxygen, loving how his muscles flex around him as his body panics for air. 

Each time he gets the chance, Prompto heaves in a breath. It's all so good, it's too almost too much. He feels it building up until suddenly it feels like he's coming, sparks shooting through his body. He clenches down, toes curling in the shoes so hard it's painful, but the relief afterwards never comes, and he lets out a sob, feeling robbed. 

Gladio's hips slow for just a moment, but he picks the pace up again, slamming deep as he comes. He pulls out, then bends Prompto over the other exam table, pulling his panties aside to watch the cum drip from his abused asshole. 

Prompto whines at him, struggling to keep his feet underneath him. His body feels like jelly, and his legs don't really want to hold his weight. The next person who gets behind him is much gentler as they set their hands on his hips, rubbing little circles. It has to be Noctis, he thinks, and turns his head to confirm for himself. He loves how gentle Noctis is, even during these scenes. He can be fucking brutal, but he always makes sure to caress him before doing so. 

Noctis presses into him next, sighing softly at the feeling. He whines when Noctis immediately pulls out again, opening his eyes, staring at him questioningly. “He's not tight enough,” Noctis says. “Doesn't feel like anything. Can I have that pocket pussy, might as well make fucking him actually worth it, right? What a little whore,” he says, voice going straight to his cock. 

Briefly, he wonders if it's too painful to push something that big into himself. He knows he's had some pretty big things, though, and it's probably not even the biggest. He relaxes as they lube it, spreading his legs wider to make it easier. As it slowly presses into him, he grips his hands tightly, letting out hard pants. It's big and stretches him widely, but it's nothing he can't handle. A loud whine rips from him as he has another dry orgasm, forcing the other two to stop for a few moments. Noctis takes advantage of his short relaxation to shove it the rest of the way into him. 

Prompto cries out, biting down on the gag. That stung more than anything, but he's fine. The hands return to his hips to gently rub circles there, wanting him to relax again. As soon as he's sure that Prompto will be alright, he lubes up and slides in as well. Prompto is incredibly tight now, and Noctis has to stop himself from coming right there from the pressure. He's a lot more forgiving than Gladio was, keeping a somewhat slow and even pace to keep himself together. 

Noctis speeds up at the end, chasing his orgasm. He comes inside of him, then slowly pulls out, spanking him hard before stepping back. He flops down on the other bed to just watch what Ignis does. 

Ignis flips Prompto onto his back, pushing him up more on the bed. He slowly pulls the sounding rod out, dropping it the side. He massages his sore cock, then looks up at him. “You really are a slutty little nurse, we can't even use your loose pussy without something else to help us.” He smirks down at the blond, loving the way he looks with a tear stained face. Prompto looks incredibly wrecked, it's been a while since he last saw him making this face, and they're not even done yet. 

He lubes his cock, then slowly presses into his lover. The whine he makes is so pathetic, it makes Ignis' cock twitch. He pulls out and slams back in, keeping a pace he thinks Prompto can handle. He strokes him to the same pace, loving everything about this scenario. They're going to have to use a few of these things again. 

Ignis leans down, kissing him around the gag as he comes into the pussy. He slowly pulls out, then gently pulls it free from his body, careful not to prolapse him, then turns it around and slides it down on Prompto's cock, stroking him to his final completion. Prompto screams into the gag as his orgasm slams into him. His hips arch up into it, then fall back down. 

His hands are untied, then the other three fix their own clothes, heading for the door. “Thanks for a good time, Argentum. Your physical was a great success, congratulations,” Ignis says, then closes the door. 

Prompto slowly shifts, pulling the pussy off of himself, hissing at the feeling. He loves when they leave him to clean himself up, knowing that when he makes it through the door, Noctis will inevitably clean him the rest of the way up and carry him wherever they're going. His legs shake as he puts them on the ground, but forces himself to stay up. He pulls the gag off, rubbing his jaw to get rid of the soreness. 

The tops of his socks are soaked with cum, and he hates the feeling. Prompto tugs open the door, practically collapsing onto Noctis, who catches him. “Okay, baby. Let's go get you cleaned up right,” he whispers, scooping his exhausted boyfriend up. 

“Have fun?” Gladio asks, looking down at Prompto. 

Prompto nods, smiling a little. “Tired, but yeah. It was really good.”


End file.
